Red Spots and Green Paws
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: In an alternate universe where Ladybug hesitates to answer Hawkmoth. The Parisians turn on the heroes due to Hawkmoth's lies. Now, both the heroes and Hawkmoth are outlaws, a small fortune for their capture, in the interest of science. With only each other to turn to, it's Ladybug and Chat Noir against the world, literally.


**Author's Note: After getting a colossal writer's block. I've taken a break attempting to expand on one-shots. Instead, I will be writing this and Chatting With A God. Now let's see how this turns out!**

 **The events in this story match with the show until a certain part in Origins: Part 2, the Hawkmoth butterfly head thinga majig on the Eiffel Tower. Onto the story!**

People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth" Hawkmoth boomed,

"Hawkmoth?" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison,

"Ladybug, Chat Noir. Give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now! You've done enough damage to these innocent people" Hawkmoth continued,

Questioning whispers and quiet mumbling were heard all around.

Ladybug took one step forward and stopped, _what if I mess up? What if they don't believe me?_ Ladybug pondered uneasily,

People started murmuring uneasily and backing away from the duo slowly. "What? No! You're the villain! You're the person that is controlling Stoneheart!" Chat Noir called in protest,

"ah, but you're the reason I'm attacking this city. If you're not here then I wouldn't be here either, would I?" Hawkmoth smirked,

"you don't want to get attacked? Then eliminate these two from the picture, and I'll stop. Plus, don't you all want to know how to how to achieve the power these unworthy people have?" Hawkmoth persuaded the Parisians,

 _These people are going to get the wrong idea…_ Ladybug worried,

"we were called to defend this city from YOU! You struck first and we defended both the city and ourselves!" Ladybug defended,

In the background, Officer Roger spoke into an intercom, "what are our orders sir?" He asked,

A voice spoke on the other end, and Roger spoke to his fellow officers. "Hawkmoth, Ladybug and Chat Noir are all outlaws, detain them, do not kill,"

Ladybug and Chat Noir's eyes widened in fear as the order was issued. Ladybug's clenched her teeth.

"Hawkmoth is the evil person! He's trying to deceive you, he will not let you have our powers, he will steal them and destroy you all! Please, you have to listen!" Ladybug argued,

Silence passed as Roger heard his boss's orders again. "they are lying, continue with your previous order," Roger commanded,

The police force started firing taser guns at the duo. Using the distraction, Hawkmoth's face smirked then dispersed into hundreds of akumas. Which re-joined their designated stone being.

After dodging a few more shots from the police, Ladybug spoke, "we have to get out of here!"

"Yeah! That would be a start!" Chat said,

They both dashed away from the force, while running from rooftop to rooftop,

"how are we going to convince them we're the good guys?" Chat asked, then he jumped,

"have you ever heard the saying, 'actions speak louder than words?'" Ladybug asked, "hopefully, if we keep defeating the akumas and saving people, they'll change their minds. Hup!" She explained, jumping to another rooftop to follow Chat,

"fingers crossed" Chat replied, as he stopped, "what's our strategy for Stoneheart? We may have saved that girl Chloe, but he still has that other girl," Chat asked, pretending not to know Mylene,

"we have to distract him somehow, and I have the perfect plan" Ladybug smiled,

"I'm purr-ty curious, but right now we need to save My- the other girl," Chat replied,

Ladybug nodded, slightly curious at Chat's slip-up.

They bounded off to confront Stoneheart.

Due to the ruckus the supervillain was making, the heroes found Stoneheart easily. He was fighting the cops at a popular plaza, which would now be obviously devoid of civilians.

The police were firing different weapons at Stoneheart, but the result never changed. Stoneheart was now a colossal giant who was without a doubt above the highest buildings around.

"he's collaw-sal, the police have no idea what Stoneheart can do! We need to intervene!" Chat piped up slightly ticked off,

"Thank you for your input Captain Obvious" Ladybug groaned in equal annoyance, "Lucky Charm!" She called,

A smoke bomb appeared. Ladybug questioned "How is this going to help us?"

Since she didn't have pockets, she gave it to Chat who put it in his suit pocket.

"thank you for the present milady," he flirted,

"don't get used to it!" Ladybug called out to Chat as she leapt to confront Stoneheart.

Chat Noir smiled in awe and followed Ladybug.

They landed and Chat taunted, "hey Stoneheart! Bet you can't catch this cool cat!"

Stoneheart growled as he swung for the heroes, missing them.

Ladybug began her plan, swinging the yoyo around Stoneheart's neck at a specific angle, she pulled and Stoneheart unintentionally kissed Mylene. Shocked, he drops Mylene to the ground and the scrunched paper. Ladybug threw her yoyo and caught the paper with it. She then destroyed before Stoneheart could react.

"Pound It!" The duo called,

"Freeze!" A voice sounded and the duo looked around to see hundreds of officers surrounding them. Clearly, they were more prepared this time.

"smoke bomb" Chat whispered to Ladybug, who nodded.

"we're not your enemies! Our job is to defeat Hawkmoth, we don't want to fight you!" Ladybug announced,

"maybe so, but perhaps you should hand over your jewels to someone who is more capable. Someone who is actually an adult preferably. It would free lots of your time for studies and whatever you kids do, while someone who has actually experienced combat can take them and use them correctly," a commander tried to persuade,

"it's not that easy pal. Who are you anyway?" Chat asked,

"you can call me Kage, and I'm sure it's easier then you make it out to be" he said confidently,

"forget this, we're getting nowhere," Chat growled as he pulled out the smoke bomb and threw it to the ground,

Smoke poured out and people whispered in confusion.

"fire!" Roger commanded, as soldiers did do

More random shots were fired as Ladybug grabbed the bomb remains on the ground and called, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

She would've admired how beautiful the restoration was but the smoke was clearing, so she called Chat and got out by the skin of their teeth.

Hawkmoth stamped his feet in frustration but then smirked, "Stoneheart may've failed, but my plan did not. Ladybug and Chat Noir's images are tarnished… Forever! Muhahahahaha!" He cackled,

Ladybug and Chat Noir separated just before their transformations ran out. Marinette walked out of the alley and looked up to the sky. It was raining, then remembering she still had school, she checked the time, only to found out that school was over.

Checking her location, she found that the bakery was a few kilometres away. She sighed as she started running towards the bakery, but before she got far, a voice interrupted her.

"Marinette!" it called,

She turned and found Adrien running towards her, she sighed in annoyance before continuing to walk.

 _It's the rich guy that put gum on the seat,_ Marinette thought in observation,

"listen, first let's get out of the rain. We need to talk," he said, when they got to a nearby shopping centre, he continued, "I didn't put that gum on your seat. I swear, Chloe put it there and I was just trying to take it off, I've never been to school or had real friends before, it's all new to me. I apologise if it seemed like I was a jerk"

"It's alright I'm sorry for judging you, listen I've gotta get home, but I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" Marinette asked,

"wait, you're walking in this weather? I've got an umbrella, we could always walk together. Since my phone is flat and your house is on the way, it's the least I can do" Adrien offered,

Marinette spluttered in surprise but eventually happily agreed. They walked towards the house together, Master Fu was nearby. "While recent events have been disturbing, I believe that their love will conquer their demons" He spoke to Wayzz.

Wayzz nodded in agreement.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys! See you all next chapter!**


End file.
